Awkward
by silver-hedgehog
Summary: Who knew that things would become so awkward after such a small peck on the lips? Set after 'Showtime'. For AzikaRue394's contest.


**Awkward**

Finally, I got round to writing a Beyblade fanfic again thanks to AzikaRue394. By the way, happy 200 reviews! Anyway, I present my latest one-shot (a kind of sequel to 'Showtime') happy reading!

* * *

Awkward. That was the only word that could be used to describe how things were between two teenagers.

Things looked fine when they couldn't sense each other, but beneath that, things were awkward.

Max would stroll down the sidewalk of a busy street without a care in the world, that was until he spotted Mariam, the girl he hadn't spoken to since their last (and first) kiss.

He didn't know why but even at the sound of not her voice but her name would increase his heart rate dramatically and when he saw her in person, he would stare and remain as still as a hunter targeting its prey.

Whenever Mariam saw Max out in the city, she would freeze up and remain calm, but a person can only do that so many times...

It was a bright day and nothing could possibly go wrong for Max, who was strolling towards the small ice-cream booth with his usual grey shorts and plain polo shirt on. He ordered a large cone with countless scopes of strawberry, mint, vanilla and chocolate flavoured ice-cream and to top it off, he ordered sprinkles too.

His sensor must've been malfunctioning in the intense heat. He turned round to walk away and when he did, boy was he shocked.

At first, all he noticed was a set of beautiful blue locks and before he knew it, his baby blue eyes met a twinkling set of pure green ones and his sudden dizziness had nothing to do with the heat.

Mariam inhaled deeply and took a few steps forward while Max stood there like a statue holding his snack that was melting all over his hand.

Mariam clicked a finger across the front of Max's face and he jumped and crushed his cone, causing it to fall to the ground right beside the park's entrance.

Max stared down at the ice-cream for a while but he'd have to look at Mariam eventually, and when he did, she spoke out, "I'll buy you a new one."

After Mariam had bought an ice-cream for herself and Max, the two of them walked off together in the park, which was pretty quiet (they figured that most of the city folk must've went to the beach).

"So," Max started, "How have you been?"

"Um, for the sixth time, I've been stressed with school work."

"Right." Max said. His hands started to fidget with the bottom of his cone until it started to crumble and leak onto him.

Mariam giggled at his nervousness, not to say that she wasn't nervous, but Max's action did ease the tension slightly and his behaviour was one of the things that she found most amusing about him.

"You know," Mariam decided that she should try to start a proper conversation, "The school show was quite a success this year."

"It was." Max agreed.

"It was fun and I hope you do it again next year." Mariam didn't wish but wanted Max to perform with her next year.

"Yeah it was fun kis-" Max thought about what he was going to say but yet half of what he didn't want to say slipped out. All he could do now was hope she wasn't paying close attention.

Mariam's eyes practically jumped out from where they were nestled at the sound of what she though Max was going to say. Did he really like that small peck? Now Mariam was curious to find out.

"What did you have fun doing?" She asked, after her composure had returned.

"Acting!" Max practically shouted, quickly- a little too quickly in Mariam's opinion.

"Yeah. That was fun. Did you like anything else?" Mariam tried to coax again.

Max thought for a moment.

"The stage... Directions?" Max replied in a question like tone. He was positive that Mariam wouldn't buy his answer but he was a pretty fast runner so he could always run away.

Mariam took another deep breath before she made her bold accusation. "You had fun kissing me. I am one hundred percent positive that you were going to say that." About four seconds after saying that, Mariam wished that she didn't. Why?

Because the awkward silence was back.

Max looked the other way to hide his blush. 'Maybe she did hear'.' He thought but she was right and he couldn't deny it.

This time, Max took the deep breath and faced her, ignoring the fact that he was probably still blushing. "You know, I only did it as a bet at first." He admitted, "But after a few rehearsals and a few scenes with you, I genuinely did have a good time and I looked forward to that final scene... You know which one."

Mariam folded a few strands of her hair behind her ear, an action that she always did when she was nervous. "To be honest, I looked forward to it too." She blushed after she told the truth, two things that she rarely did. "But it did feel..."

"Different. I didn't expect it to be so...."

"Nice but-"

"Awkward for us after it."

Mariam sighed. "It's strange, don't you think?"

Max nodded his head. "But there's a first time for everything."

"Will there be a second?" Mariam asked, trying not to sound hopeful.

"... Maybe."

And then the awkward silence returned.

* * *

Review because it's polite to and I swear, I don't chew people's heads off for no reason (no matter what they say)!

Bye, *silver-hedgehog


End file.
